Thankful in Woodland Valley (Credits)
Credits taken from "Thankful in Woodland Valley", Season 4, episode 12, 132nd episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by P. Kevin Strader Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Director Andrea Giles-Rich Stage Managers Adam Matalon Hank Neimark Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Lindsey Aikens Chris Hoey Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Steve Olswang Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Mary Brehmer Ed Christie - Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson - Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson - Victoria Ellis Tim Miller - Larry Galanter Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Sharmila Tredger Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Joseph Bellissimo Rebecca Bruck Tracy Boni Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Directors Bob Salzer Richie Wirth Tom Guadarrama Video Jeff Lee Jim Meek Tom Guadarrama Tape Operators Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Video Operator Bob Salzer Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Eugene Meienhofer Adam Matalon Bobby Vazac Octavio Warnok-Graham Cameras Jay Kulick Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Lee Marigliano Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Nick Varacelli Songs by Dave Kinnoin Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Tyler Bunch Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits